Invader Zim the Musical
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: An alien thing does a thing and everybody speaks in rhyme. Riveting plot, I know. Also, it's written as a script to make the songs flow more easily. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Congratulations on getting past the title. I've never written in a script style before, but I think it works better with this idea. And yes, this idea is stupid. Very stupid, but**

(On an alien spaceship bridge. Two chairs with silhouettes of aliens look at earth)

 **Alien 1:** Hey, Jim. Wanna try out our thingymajig on that planet there?

 **Alien 2:** (shrugs) Why not…

 **A/N: Hope you liked my story. Favorite, follow and review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll tell you when it's being sung by adding (sung) or (song) infront of their words, but this chapter isn't sung. I'm sorry. Don't kill me, please. I have ham, and if I die, my ham will never love again. Do it for the ham. THE HAM! Congratulations on getting past the THREEEE whole lines of chapter one. Quite an accomplishment, if I say so myself. I hope you enjoy chapter 2; it's more than three lines.**

(In base, Zim is tinkering with his voot cruiser. GIR was playing with a squeaky pig next to Zim)

 **Zim:** Now GIR, watch as Zim makes his voot cruiser even more terrifying.

 **GIR:** Did you add a mongoose?

 **Zim:** No, last time I did that it broke free. This time I added… THIS!

 **GIR:** (Gasps)

(Zim presses a button on a remote and a canon filled with squids came out the top of the voot cruiser)

 **GIR:** Ooooooooooooooooo. They wanna play with my piggy!

(Blue wave washes over everything, unnoticed)

 **Zim:** GIR, keep your pig away from my squids. I need then to attack unsuspecting kids.

 **GIR:** (Squeaks pig) Hehe, you made a rhyme.

 **Zim:** A rhyme? YOU LIE! Zim doesn't rhyme at any time. Computer, what is a rhyme?

 **Computer:** A rhyme, if I have to define, is to have or end with a sound that corresponds to another in context of a word, syllable, or line. For example, ample, sample, and trample all rhyme. So do lime and chime.

 **Zim:** That sounds stupid, even for a human. I bet they made that up with a broken serum albumin.

 **Computer:** That rhyme was stretched.

 **Zim:** This whole rhyming thing is farfetched. Zim does not wish to do so. How do I stop? Zim must know!

 **Computer:** I do not know, but I can tell you what my sensors show. A laser from outer space is making rhymes take place. It's affecting the entire human race.

 **Zim:** Well, if that's the case… GIR, grab my space pants

 **GIR:** (on top of the squid canon) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. But me and the squids were gonna dance

 **Zim:** Sometimes I really hate you. When I say to do something, you do. Understand GIR?

 **GIR:** (His eyes and chest turn from blue to red as he salutes) Yes, Sir!

(GIR walks away)

 **Zim:** (to computer) I'll go into space and have a chat, then that will be that. The whole rhyming thing will no longer be here, and Zim can focus once again on spreading fear.

 **GIR:** (holding space pants) Your space pants are here.

(Zim smiles evilly)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You made it past 385 words. Congrats. You have 976 in this chapter, 292 of which are in song. The musical portion is under way! HOORAY! Help, I can't stop rhyming! Must be because of the timing. I write these after the fic. My rhyming thing must stick. Okay, I'm done. Read my story or I'll show GIR Nyan cat and put him in the same room as you. I'll do the same if you don't review. Danm, I'm rhyming again.**

(Dib is on his bed in his room. He just woke up)

 **Dib:** Earth is such a beautiful place. Now, to save the human race!

(Gaz opens Dib's door. Gaz is holding a game slave.)

 **Gaz:** You're so lame. Now shut up, I'm trying to play a game.

 **Dib:** Wait, did you just rhyme?

 **Gaz:** (Dib impression) Duuuhh, I'm Dib. Did you just rhyme? (Stops impression) You get dumber every time.

 **Dib:** Hey, you did it once more. And your impression of me is poor. Oh no, now I'm doing it too! Gaz, what should I do?

 **Gaz:** just be quiet and leave me alone. (Closes Dib's door and leaves)

 **Dib:** (Crosses arms offendedly) there was no need for that kind of tone. Wait, this whole rhyming thing, I think it was made by Zim. Whenever evil things happen it's always because of him! So I'll stop that alien, that's what I'll do! Then I'll-

 **Gaz:** (angrily from the other room) Shut up or I'll kill you!

(Dib looks at the wall were Gaz's voice came from kind of scared.)

(Zim is in his voot cruiser in space. His ship is in front of a decently bigger ship) (Zim starts a communication line between the two ships, so the aliens' faces are displayed on the window)

 **Alien 2:** Who the hell are you?

 **Zim:** I am Invader Zim, from the planet Irk, and even though your little rhyming joke may make you smirk, Zim does not find it amusing. So make it stop, or to Zim you will be losing!

 **Alien 2:** (to Alien 1) Do all irken's speak like that? I thought they spoke normally.

 **Alien 1:** (to Alien 2) I bet the thingymajig made him talk like that. I mean, going in and out of third person. Who in their right mind would do that?

 **Zim:** (Yells) Silence!

 **GIR:** (Screams happily) I made a turkey! (Holds up turkey)

 **Zim:** (Ignores GIR and turkey) You're the reason my words are quirky! I'm subjected to stupid human rhyming, and there is no silver lining!

 **Alien 1:** Hey…um… Zim, you suck.

 **Alien 2:** (looks at alien 1) Really?

 **Zim:** (angry) How dare you insult Zim! Now your future looks grim!

 **GIR:** Are they gonna exploooode?

 **Zim:** Yes, with the power of my squids and one toad!

(Zim pressed a button, showing the squid canon. One toad was dead and floating at the top of the water filled canon.)

 **Alien 1:** (Sarcastic) Oh wow, I'm threatened now!

 **Alien 2:** Hey, you just rhymed.

 **Alien 1:** Cool.

 **Zim:** Rhyming isn't 'cool' you ignorant dunce! Now Zim commands you to make this stop at once!

 **Alien 1:** Hmmmmm (Rubs chin thoughtfully). How about… No.

 **Alien 2:** Danm Daniel, back at it again with the great insults.

 **Zim:** How dare you say so! That's a mighty Irken invader you're talking to! You're going to get squided, _times two_!

(Zim presses another button twice, firing two squids at the aliens' ship.) (The aliens laugh at Zim pathetic attempt to attack them) (Zim fires more squids and a toad)

 **Alien 1:** (through laughter) You really suck, Zim.

 **Alien 2:** Hey, let's see what this second button does. It says hold down on it to use.

 **Alien 1:** Okay then! (Presses the purple button on a remote.)

(The blue wave coming from the laser started having purple rings around it. A purple ring hit Zim's ship)

 **GIR:** (Plays stock public domain music)

 **Zim:** (Sung angrily in time with the stock public domain music) Who are you men?  
What sort of devils are thee?  
To have me caught in a trap  
And not let me free?  
This is the planet,  
which I am to invade  
But that fact you taken for granted  
so the rhyme card was played  
All it would take  
is a press of the remote  
You can make it stop,  
But instead you make Zim sing a note!

 **Alien 2:** (Still pressing the button) Should we stop?

 **Alien 1:** (Smiling) No, this is too good to stop.  
 **Zim:** Damned if I'll live a life of rhyme!  
Damned if I stop presenting my case!  
I am Zim and Zim is not mocked!  
I'll kill you and you're entire race!

I command you to end this strife!

Do you choose making me rhyme, or your life?

 **GIR:** (sung) But a potato can't sing,

And neither can this thing. (holds up alligator)

It's their right to sing as well!

(A third alien walks bye and hears/sees the screen with Zim and GIR)

 **Alien 3:** What the actual hell?

 **Zim:** (sung) Can't you see what I have to deal with!

And your rhyming thing makes it worse!

Stop your terrible menicing

Or you'll end up in a herse!

 **Alien 3:** Why are they singing?

 **Alien 1:** Reasons, now shush.  
 **Zim:** (Sung) I will summon the tallest here

The armada will come!

You should be boiling with fear

Because you will soon be inside a sun!

 **GIR:** (Sung) ooooOOOOooo that sounds like fun!

Can I invite a dolphin? Can I bring my cheese?

Can I go to the party on the sun master?

Please please please please please!

 **Zim:** (Stares at GIR.)

(The purple button springs up and the purple circles stopped circling the laser)

 **Alien 3:** What the hell did you to do to that puny Irken and his weird looking SIR unit?

 **Alien 2:** They're being forced to rhyme.

 **Alien 1:** We're trying out the thingymajig.

 **Alien 3:** Oh. Okay. I need help with the thing though.

 **Alien 1:** oh, yeah. Bye Zim, it was fun listening to you make a fool of yourself.

 **Alien 2:** Bye. (Presses a button)

(A big donkey head on a stick came out of the ship and knocked Zim's ship back into earth's atmosphere.

 **Zim:** (yells at aliens as his ship falls and the communication fails) NO! You will pay for this, you know!

 **A/N: In Doc manager, because I'm not writing out 'Invader Zim the Musical' every chapter, these capters are called IZM *insert chapter number*. IZM is an anagram for ZIM. It was meant to be. Zim's song was somewhat inspired by Les Miserables' song,** ** _Javert's Suicide_** **. You don't have to read it in that beat, but I did. Except for the GIR part. How do you like my fanfiction so far? Please review so I can know. Please review. I'm so lonely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: you made it past 3 whole chapters. You deserve cake! I'm not giving you any though, I'm just a mindless drone stuck in the internet thinking that I'm both a squid and a fire moose, so I can't make cake.**

(Zim's voot cruiser crashed onto earth conveniently in some bushes across the street from Skool. The skool lunch bell just rang)

 **GIR:** (crawls out of broken ship) Woo. That was fun.

 **Zim:** (ignores GIR) There must be another space ship that can actually run. My mighty argument wasn't yet done.

 **GIR** : Doesn't big head boy have one?

 **Zim** : Although a working ship is necessary, I'm not going to ask my greatest adversary.

(An alien tube falls from the sky. When it hits the ground a flag pops out saying: 'Hey Zim, just try to stop us. I bet Jim twelve Galactic credits that you would die trying and I want my money.')

 **Zim** : How dare they mock Zim! I'll make them pay if they persist. They'll be punished with my mighty Irken fist!

 **GIR** : Orange!

 **Zim** : (ignores GIR) But to do that I have to interact with the Dib-stink. That pathetic human fink.

 **GIR** : Whatcha gonna do?

 **Zim** : Anything I have to. This rhyming thing is being made unnaturally. And it's expanding my knowledge of human vocabulary. I don't want to know this many earth words. It's absurd.

 **GIR** : So we go to big head, yes?

 **Zim** : Indeed, but I still acquiesce.

(They walk into Skool together)

(in the cafeteria Dib and Gaz were sitting next to each other, both with food in front of them. Gaz was on her game slave, Dib was complaining about things, which was infuriating Gaz.)

 **Dib** : Rhymes of all things. Then he has the nerve to make us sing. At all costs, I will stop him! The great paranormal investigator Dib shall stop-

(Zim and Gir enter in their human and Dog decides and start walking towards Dib)

 **Dib** : (Hisses) Ziiiimmm

(Purple waves pulse over them unnoticed. From the floor comes a saxophone, piano, and drum set with three random people to play them. They start a jazzy beat)

 **Dib** : (sung) You are evil, so I must stop you

I will save the entire human race!

What a pathetic threat, I can stop you without breaking a sweat. I know your plot that's taking place!

I know you're making everyone sing and rhyme

To be honest I don't really understand the point of your plan

I will stop you every time!

 **Zim** : (Sung) Dib-human, you lie!

 **Dib** : (sung) Oh please, like this wasn't you.

 **Zim** : (sung) This time it actually wasn't I.

 **Dib** : (Sung) This plan seems like something you would do.

 **Zim** : (sung) Nonsense! When has Zim done stuff like this before?

 **Dib** : (sung) (counts off reasons on fingers) Room with a moose, turning me to ham, and more.

You have nonsensical, evil plans galore!

 **Gaz** : (Sung, very unhappily) I agree with Dib, your plans are stupid and weird

I don't really understand why he thinks you should be feared.

Random man with a beard that just happened to be there: (Sung) I have a beard! (Leaves)

 **Gaz** : (ignores man) (sung) But this seems too idiotic and too insane

I don't think you're to blame

 **Dib** : (sung) Gaz!

 **Zim** : (sung) Ha! Even your scary sister knows my plans have more piazzas!

 **Gaz** : (pushes Zim's head into food)

 **Zim** : (Screams and runs away sizzling)

(GIR follows him)

(purple fazing disappears)

 **Dib** : (laughs) (talking) great job Gaz, you really sent him into a spaz.

 **Gaz** : (pushes Dib's head into food)

 **A/N: Was it worth the wait? HAHA! I know it wasn't. The next chapter might take a while too.**


End file.
